thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tampe Pond
Anaya talks to men and women about the menstrual cycle. Plot “Hello everyone, I’m Anaya Kahn and I’m here to talk to you all about…tampons…and maxi pads. Now, tampons aren’t all ways something you’d want to talk about, but with so many period jokes in today’s episode, we might as well get the subject over with. Now, a period is what all girls experience by the time they’re about 8 years old. Periods are when women and young ladies bleed out their vaginas. It is to remove the blood that is used when they are pregnant and it is what the baby lays on while in her stomach and of course, if she’s not pregnant, there’s no use for the blood to keep building up now is there? Now some girls, experience PMS and mood swings while others don’t notice their period emotionally but of course physically. If you’ve had your period for more than over a week then you should consult your gynecologist, and if you’ve had your period more than once this month then you should check with a doctor see if there’s anything going on with your insides other than your vagina, cause, asses bleed too. Now, PMS is short for premenstrual syndrome. It is when women experience mood swings before the period even actually starts. Once again, some women experience this and some don’t, it varies. Iyana: “I know I don’t feel anything.” “Yes, Iyana likes to be the girl with the golden vagina, one who doesn’t experience yelling at your man and then wanting him to love you at the same time in less than a minute. Now if you’re a man and your girlfriend or wife, or fiancé or bitch, whatever you wanna call her, as long as she’s ok with it, if she has mood swings it’s best you not stoop to her level if she gets angry. It’s best to comfort her no matter what is said or done. Oh, and one more thing, you can have sex with her while she’s on her period but your dick ain’t gon be the correct color afterwards so that’s a chance you can take if you want. Now I would go into full detail on what tampons and maxi pads to use but I’m lazy today and I didn’t feel like researching it up so I’m just gonna say to be weary when you go to the store and get the tampon or pad you feel is right for you. If you have a wide-set vagina like the girl in ‘Mean Girls’ then get you the extra large tampons. It doesn’t mean you’re not a virgin, it just means you wanna make sure you don’t turn your panties red with your heavy flow. And ladies, don’t think that just because you aren’t having mood swings right now that you won’t have them as your life progresses. I’m Anaya Kahn and this has been ‘Girl Talk with Anaya Kahn’, goodnight everyone and have a safe period.”